Ache
by CharlieFenwick
Summary: October 1981- Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall share a toast, and the memories, of everything that Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle took from them. "Time and whiskey won't heal your heart, Minerva," Dumbledore warned her before assigning her to see to welfare of the newest member of Hogwarts staff, Severus Snape.
1. Ache

Hello all! Here's an idea that just wouldn't leave me be. I own nothing. In addition, I cannot even take credit for the pub name "Grave Concoctions." Alas, it is taken from the Apothecary located in Falkreath in Skyrim. Please forgive me, it just seemed like such a great name for a pub!

**October 31, 1981**

Minerva McGonagall smoothed her cloak as she stepped silently into Grave Concoctions. It was a large pub, frequented by members of the Order, and was located in Wizarding London. Minerva slipped in quickly and grabbed a single glass and a bottle of special reserve elf-made whiskey.

It had been little over an hour ago that she'd watched Dumbledore drop off young Harry Potter at his Aunt's doorstep. She was still heated about the arrangement. The pub was toasting the infant, his parents, Dumbledore, lost friends and family, and even the Ministry. She noticed Mundungus Fletcher was passed out on a nearby table. Sturgis Podmore was getting cheeky with a cocktail waitress near the bar. Across the room, Algie Longbottom was leading a group in song.

Minerva wanted to be alone. Her head was pounding, her back was aching, and above all else she felt a horrible sense of dissatisfaction that she couldn't shake. She quickly made her way from the bar to the stairwell that led to the upper floors. There was a small window that led to the roof of the building. She would sneak outside, sit on the roof, and enjoy her solitude.

As she made her way upstairs she nodded to Guy Martin, the French ambassador and a long-time supporter of Dumbledore. She passed several other Order members and supporters, including three members of her staff- Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Rolanda Hooch- who were supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"The feast was done," Pomona said in an apologetic tone with a hiccup, "And besides, you're here."

Minerva gave her colleagues a curt nod and went on her way. She was a woman on a mission to find a little solitude.

When she at last emerged from the smoky, smelly pub into the cool night air she breathed a sigh of relief. She poured herself a large dose of her favourite medicine and raised the glass to her lips. Looking out on the London skyline she paused. The bright lights off in the distance contrasted sharply with the darkness of Diagon Alley. It reminded her of her time living in London, many years earlier. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, took a long drink, and tried to wipe the memory from her mind.

Voldemort was dead. He was gone. She should feel relieved. But instead, all she felt was the taste of disgust. She slammed her drink and immediately poured another. Minerva had spent the better part of the last thirty years trying to bring down the Dark Lord. She'd aided Dumbledore in every aspect of the war against Voldemort. Now that he was gone she didn't know what to do with herself. She'd lost everything fighting Voldemort. She had accepted the job at Hogwarts because it worked well for her work with the Order. She could work closely with Dumbledore, have a vast resource for her research, and recruit students to the Order.

Now that the war was done she wasn't sure she wanted to stay. She had never imagined life beyond the war. She'd honestly thought she wouldn't live to see the end of it.

Taking another long drink she realized she was still crying.

"It gets better," a familiar voice said. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes.

Albus Dumbledore sat down next to her on the roof.

"There's a whole pub full of friends and like-minded, high spirited people down there celebrating," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you should join them."

She dismissed his suggestion and insisted she was fine. They sat in silence for a time, staring blankly out into the night, lost in their own thoughts.

"We never truly know the depth of our love until we face the reality of separation," Dumbledore said solemnly. Minerva sniffled.

"You can drink away your headache or the stiffness in your back," he went on, "but you cannot drink away the memories or the pain in your chest."

"What makes you think that has anything to do with this?" She choked. "We've lost a lot of people."

"I know," he said as he turned to her. "I know because twenty-five years ago I saw the look in your eyes when you accepted my offer to join the Order."

She closed her eyes and thought back to that day. She had been young. It was 1956 and she had just learned the horrible truth about how harsh the reality of love could be. She was alone, defeated, and determined to bring down Voldemort, the man who had taken everything from her. Dumbledore offered her a position at Hogwarts and she readily accepted. She told herself to keep moving forward and had only rarely looked back. Tonight was one of those nights.

"He took everything," she sobbed angrily. It was true. In one terrible evening, Halloween 1956, Voldemort had taken her home, her fiancé, and her passion for life.

"Time and whiskey won't heal your heartache, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "But with time you'll learn to act like you're better. You might even start to believe it yourself."

"Did you ever get better?" She asked suddenly as she looked at him.

"Yes," he said. "But sometimes I still think about him."

Dumbledore's thoughts drifted momentarily to Gellert Grindelwald. He'd invested so much of himself into bringing down Grindelwald. He felt no satisfaction in ending Gellert's reign of terror. He felt only remorse. Gellert had been such a wonderful man. Full of life, Gellert had filled Dumbledore's life with happiness and sorrow equally.

"I feel angry and sad," she confessed. "But I feel equally ashamed and guilty."

"You cannot tell your heart to stop loving someone," he said to reassure her. "I felt guilty for so long about helping Gellert study advanced magic. But I couldn't have known what he would have become."

"You warned me and I ignored you," she said seriously as she recalled a day from her youth.

"Tom Riddle is not the man you think he is Miss McGonagall," she said imitating Dumbledore's voice. She had been in her final year at Hogwarts. She had secured a job at the Ministry and had made plans to move into a small home with Tom Riddle.

He conjured a glass and she poured him a drink.

"I was only trying to save you a little heartache," he confessed. "Having been there and done that."

"But how does it happen?" She asked with a bitter laugh. "We're smart. We're confident. We should have known better. I'd like to think we could do better."

"There wasn't any better. Gellert had a charming smile," Dumbledore confessed as he fondly remembered their first intimate moment together. It had been a stolen kiss, behind his Aunt Bathilda's home, while the two boys were supposed to be fetching firewood.

She laughed and raised her glass in the air to propose a toast.

"Here's to us," she said, "To the Dark Wizards we cannot love."

"We cannot help but love," Dumbledore added. "And to them- Two stars who burned too brightly."

"And the lives we'll never live," Minerva smiled.

The toasted and Minerva used the opportunity to inform Dumbledore of her resignation. He was shocked.

"I think my time at Hogwarts is done," she said resigned.

"But you should reconsider," he insisted. "And what about that nice man from the Ministry? Hmm? Aren't you planning a vacation with him?"

"Elphinstone?" She smiled. "He is very nice. Too nice for someone like me. I'm all washed up, Albus. My time is done."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he said. "But I cannot accept your resignation. I have another assignment for you. If you want to give up on yourself I won't stand in your way. But I have an assignment for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You are responsible for assuring the protection, emotional support, and rehabilitation of one Severus Snape," Dumbledore said. "He'll be joining our staff over the break."

"Why me?" She asked.

"I think you'll work best to make a connection with him," Dumbledore said. "He needs a friend and some guidance. He also needs a firm hand."

With that, Dumbledore turned on his heal and left.

Minerva sat alone on the rooftop for a few more hours. Quietly drinking and mulling over her new assignment. _A firm hand. A connection. _Dumbledore's words weren't for nothing. She ran her hand under her robe across her collarbone. It had been 25 years, but the tattoo still hurt. Hours earlier it had burned, seared with a pain so intense that she collapsed to her knees. It was then that she knew Tom Riddle was dead.

She stood up, stretched, and made her way back down through the pub. It was considerably less crowded than it had been earlier. Mundungus Fletcher was still passed out, face down, on a dirty table. She thanked the bartender and made her way outside where it was starting to grow light.

She rounded the corner and apparated out of Diagon Alley and into a small, dingy alley in the town of Cokeworth. Before leaving, Dumbledore had given her an address at which she could find Mr. Snape. It was a small, dirty-looking row house with soot-covered bricks.

She knocked sharply and he answered the door quickly. He was dishevelled. His eyes were red and puffy and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She waited at the doorway for him to say something.

"Professor McGonagall," he sputtered.

"Minerva," she replied as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"When you come to Hogwarts you'll need to avoid the all-night binges," she said seriously. "Can't have a drunk in a classroom full of potions."

"What do you call ol' Slughorn?" Severus countered.

She tried to suppress a smile as Severus led her in to his home.

"So you're my probation officer?" He asked in a slow drawl. "Dumbledore sent you to check up on me then?"

"Not exactly," she explained as she sat down on a grimy armchair.

"Oh come off it," he snapped. "We'll I've got news for you, _Professor_," he sneered as he turned to face her, "I've seen and done things you can't even imagine in your pure little head. I'm a murderer. I was present when Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured. I once made a Muggle kill his family before I offed him. And I'm not about to be babysat by some do-goody spinster."

She smiled and nodded as she stood up.

"I've seen things that would make you sick, boy," she said coldly as she pulled back her collar to reveal a Dark Mark tattoo on her collarbone. "I came as a friend, not a babysitter. My office is located on the first floor if you change your mind."

She turned on her heel and left.

Three days later a much cleaner Severus Snape showed up at her office door in the afternoon. They spent several hours talking. He was all business. They didn't discuss the Dark Lord or his politics. Instead, the talked about quidditch. Minerva found it rather refreshing. He was sharp witted and had a dark sense of humour.

When Severus left he actually found himself looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in a month's time. He was reluctant to call people friends, but he would admit he could _tolerate_ Minerva. Perhaps his arrangement with Dumbledore wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Fester

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to BeSpotted for reviewing, to Pwelands-Lass for making it a favourite, and to BeSpotted and for following! Same old song, I own nothing.

**August 1991**

Minerva McGonagall stopped writing and looked up as there was a soft knock on her office door. With a quick snap of her fingers, the door swung open to reveal a very wet Professor Quirrell. He had taken a one year sabbatical and was due to return to teaching this fall. It was obvious he had just arrived at the castle. It was late August and there was a strong rainstorm pummelling the castle.

"Professor Quirrell," she smiled. "It is so nice to have you back, Quirinus."

She motioned for the young Professor to take a seat.

"Th-th-thank you, Professor," he stuttered as he sat down.

"I've heard you had a rather eventful journey," she said inquiring about his recent trip.

"Y-yes," he sputtered.

"I've had the house elves relocate your office to the one adjacent to your new classroom," she explained. "I thought it might be more convenient for you."

He thanked her and sat nervously waiting for her to continue the conversation.

"Do you have any questions or is there anything I can assist you with?" She asked.

She had no doubts about his knowledge. He'd proven to have extensive knowledge in defensive magical theory. Given their unsuccessful attempts at retaining a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Minerva thought transferring an existing staff member would be better move. Professor Quirrell had already been on staff for close to six years as a Muggle Studies Professor. Given his knowledge he seemed like a natural fit.

However, Minerva also knew that his stutter, nervous demeanour, and lack of oral communication skills sometimes made it hard for students to take him seriously. Indeed, she'd already stifled some staff members in their attempts to mock the Professor. Filius Flitwick, Quirrell's former head of house, had always staunchly supported the Professor. He'd vouched for the man's excellent educational background and desire to teach. He'd made vast improvements in the past few years. Minerva suspected Flitwick had been helping Quirrell to overcome his self-consciousness about his stutter.

"No, P-p-professor," he stammered. "Thank you."

"Minerva, please," she corrected. She'd always encouraged a first-name basis between staff members. It helped to create an atmosphere of equality amongst the staff. No subject was greater than another and no Professor more powerful than another.

"Well then, good luck with your new subject," she said sincerely. "And remember," she added as he stood to leave, "You are a highly skilled in defensive magic. You've fought vampires. You saved an African village. No teenager can take that away from you."

He smiled and nodded his head to her. It was an old trick she'd learned from Dumbledore. Teenagers could be ruthless. Sometimes you had to remind yourself, or your colleagues, that you were an accomplished individual despite the nicknames, notes, and notorious pranks.

"And please let me know if the Weasley twins try," she added as he stepped out of her office.

"Thank you, Minerva," Quirrell said without any trace of his customary stutter, "For everything."

Minerva felt a sudden, sharp pain on her collarbone. She gasped lightly as it subsided to a dull ache. Quirrell didn't notice as he turned and left. Now alone in her office she brought her hand up to chest where the pain had seared only moments earlier. Now there only remained a dull pain.

She pulled a small mirror out from her top left desk drawer and pulled back her collar to examine the cursed tattoo that marked her skin. It didn't appear any different. She'd experienced the burning sensation of the mark before, many times before, during the war. The night of the Potter murder it had seared with such an intensity she thought her flesh might burn off. Since that night she'd felt a dull, numb tingle from time to time but never a sharp pain like she did moments ago. It left as quickly as it came and she thought she might have imagined it.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by another knock on the door. She quickly replaced the mirror and pulled her collar back into place before standing and opening the door. Severus Snape was leaning against the doorframe looking more smug than usual.

"Severus," she said as she waved him in.

"You're just the person I've been looking for," he said as he sat down.

"Oh?" She asked as she arched her eyebrow and resumed her seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd heard that you've found a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, is that true?" He inquired slowly. "And that this gentleman is a current member of the staff."

"Yes and yes," she answered slowly.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked with a sinister smile.

"I wanted to announce it at tomorrow's staff meeting," she said. "But I wanted to talk with him first."

"And you are quite sure of his capabilities?" Severus said as he stared intently at her.

"Oh yes," she said assuredly. "It was Professor Flitwick's recommendation and I daresay he chose well."

Severus arched his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Flitwick to make the recommendation.

"Flitwick?" Severus questioned with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "He felt that Professor Quirrell was more than suited for the position and I agree."

Snape felt the blood drain from body. He had no response. He'd overheard Dumbledore discussing the new position change. He knew it was a current member of the staff, a male staff member, and that he was "exceptionally skilled in defensive magic." Severus had never felt more certain about a piece of gossip in his life.

"Severus? Severus?" Minerva said waving at him. "Hello?"

"Goodbye," he said as he stood to leave.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she stood and caught his arm near the doorway. He nodded shakily and turned to leave but she kept hold of his arm.

"Don't tell me you thought it was you?" She asked suddenly sensing his disappointment.

He brushed off the accusation but she saw through it.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said. He'd worked diligently for the opportunity to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. However, year after year he'd been denied the chance.

"I have things to attend to," he said as he pulled her hand off his arm like he was picking off a piece of lint before stalking off down the corridor.

**October 1991**

"I know it hurts but you've got to stop moving it," Minerva said as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding on Severus Snape's injured leg. He'd taken quite a beating trying to stop Quirrell from obtaining the Philosopher's stone.

They were both shaken. Severus, suspecting a rouse, had rushed to the third floor corridor. Moments later, they'd caught Potter in the dungeons with a unconscious troll. She'd expected bumps with Potter, but was not prepared for the events earlier this evening. He had been in serious physical danger. She suspected that Granger, Weasley, and Potter had not been fully honest with her regarding the troll incident. However, they were safe, the stone was safe, and the troll had been released back into the wild.

Minerva was still struggling to comprehend how a troll had gotten in the castle. There were wards to prevent creatures from entering the grounds. For classes like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures there was a detailed process to bring any creatures into the castle.

"Someone let it in," Severus said in reference to her own thoughts.

"Don't do that," she snapped.

He raised his dark eyebrow with mock innocence.

"You know what," she snipped as she dropped the Essence of Dittany onto his leg without warning. It had wonderful healing properties but stung horribly. He winced and pulled out of her mind. She'd always been uncomfortable with legilimency.

"But you have a point," she added as she inspected her handiwork.

"Minerva," he started. "Have you felt anything?"

She didn't meet his eyes. She knew what he meant but she also knew that acknowledging it made it real.

"Like what?" She asked as she stood and began packing his supplies back into a small bag.

"You know what," he said mocking her earlier statement.

"It's there," she conceded as she turned to look at him. "It doesn't burn. It is not hot. It just aches."

"I have also experienced this," he said as he sat up on her desk. They sat in silence for a few moments. Minerva silently summoned a house elf to bring some beverages up for the pair. She unconsciously touched her dark mark.

There was a small _pop_ as a house elf scuttled in and placed a tray next to Severus on the desk. The elf was gone as quickly as he came. There were two large steaming hot whiskies. Severus sighed and snagged one as he stepped over to the window. Minerva grabbed one and followed him over to the window.

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

"The ache? I'm not sure," he responded as he finished his drink. He set the glass on the table and said goodnight.

* * *

An hour later, Severus couldn't sleep. He lay still staring at the ceiling above his bed. As he counted the cracks in the stone, he tried to slow his breathing. He told himself it was the injury on his leg that was keeping him awake. He turned to his side and kicked off his covers. He could still feel the ache on his wrist. He hadn't felt that pain for years. He didn't care to remember the night he felt it burn stronger than it ever had before.

He rolled onto his back and glanced at the empty space next to him on the bed. He thought about the last time he'd seen Lily. It had been this very night ten years ago. He'd held her body and wept at her death. Halloween had always been hard for him since that night. He got out of bed and threw on a dark dressing gown. He stepped out of his quarters and slipped into the darkness of the corridor.

Several floors above him Minerva McGonagall had just stepped out of her shower. She stepped in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She wiped the fog from the mirror and stood there examining her reflection. She traced the dark mark along her collarbone and felt herself trying to recall the sensation of when it flared. If she could remember what had triggered the flare, perhaps she could identify the cause.

There was a loud knock on the door to her chambers. She paused for a moment as she tried to focus. She grabbed a thick tartan dressing gown and threw it on as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the main chamber of her personal quarters. There was another loud knock.

She opened the door to reveal Professor Quirrell standing outside of her door. She was a little surprised. Given the late hour, she did not invite him inside.

"Quirinus," she said curtly. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no," he finally said. He appeared to be sweaty, uncomfortable, and more jumpy than usual.

"Is there something you need?" She repeated. "Quirinus?"

"I came to see if y-y-y-you were a-alright," he stammered.

"Yes," she slowly.

"G-g-g-good," he sputtered. He reached out and hit her arm in a cheery manner before turning and walking away.

She felt an intense flash of pain in her chest and she stumbled into the doorframe. She sat on the floor clutching her shoulder unable to focus on anything other than the burning sensation her tattoo was causing her.

She wasn't sure how long the pain lasted but she was unable to move until the pain had eased. It wasn't entirely gone, it had resumed its status as a dull ache. She realized how ridiculous she might look if someone walked by and found Professor McGonagall collapsed in her doorframe. However, at that moment, she couldn't think of anything else other than her dark mark. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the stone.

"Minerva?" Severus questioned as he approached her with his wand drawn. She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Yes?" She asked he held out his hand to help her up.

"Were you in the middle of something important?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to work on some research in the library if you'd care to join me?" She said quickly as she grabbed a satchel from the floor next to her desk.

* * *

Severus and Minerva weren't exactly the type of people to casually hang out with one another. However, they had shared many sleepless evenings in the library working on research in their respective fields. Despite their occupations as Hogwarts Professors, both had made significant contributions to their respective fields over the last ten years.

There was a private staff level in the library that was reserved for the Hogwarts staff. It was one of the few places that staff members could retreat to without being bothered by students. It featured an extensive collection of advanced texts available for the staff. There were large multi-story windows along the walls that offered one of the best views in the castle of the grounds, the forest, and the lake. Severus would never admit it, but it was one of his favourite places in the castle.

In addition to the privacy it offered professors, they were also each allotted a workspace where they could leave their work or experiments without taking up their classrooms or offices. Severus stepped over to his workspace to check his progress on his Oculus Potion. He was assisting a healer at St. Mungo's with research into the potion which helped to restore eyesight. He'd been working on several variances of the potion for several months. He was trying to find a way to brew the potion without Doxy wings. Doxy wings were a common allergen in the wizarding world. Finding a eyesight restoring potion without Doxy wings was one of wizarding medicine's top priorities.

Severus stirred the potion to test its consistency. It was still too thin for use. He would have to add a thickening agent and give it a day or so to brew before checking again. He glanced over to Minerva's workstation. She was chewing on her lip, trying to work out something in her head. Although he would never admit it to her, he knew Minerva's research was much more advanced and theoretical than his potions research. He preferred to focus on practical applications. Although she dabbled in practical transfiguration experiments, her brain kept spinning and if she didn't put it on paper he knew she'd go mental. Few members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors truly appreciated the treasure they had in her brainpower. She was on the few magical professors in the world to have also studied in advanced muggle subjects including biology, anatomy, and chemistry. She was a natural polymath.

A loud crack of thunder snapped her from her thought. She looked up and met his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and he responded by raising his. It was the signal.

"Be gentle?" She asked softly.

"Of course," he replied smugly.

They were inside one of the two sealed labs the staff library had. They were magical sealed to allow for advanced experimentation. Sometimes, when bored or unable to work further, they would lock themselves in the lab.

Severus gently carried the sealed vial of liquid flame over to the large cauldron in the middle of lab. Minerva lowered her protective eyewear as Severus placed the vial in a long set of tongs to lower it into the cauldron. He gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. He lowered the vial slowly into the liquid below. They had placed petrified dragon eggs in the cauldron. It was nearly impossible to ignite dragon eggs. However, liquid flame would do the trick. When petrified dragon eggs were ignited they created a gooey, expanding mass.

Severus dropped the vial and stepped back. The pair watched, in awe, as the massive blob grew and stretched beyond the cauldron. Minerva quickly transfigured the chemical compounds of the ingredients to stop the combustion.

In the middle of the room stood a large, frozen onyx mass. It looked like a sculpture of a tree. They approached the object and examined it closely. There were fine colour changes, like grooves, in the object. They were shades of grey and purple. Severus went to run his hand along the object but it disintegrated at his touch. Minerva cast a quick charm and gathered the dust in a vial.

"Oxidized Dragon Eggs," Minerva smiled as she blew a loose piece of hair out of her face. "Brilliant."

As Severus made his way back down the Dungeons he couldn't help but feel a hint of happiness. He quashed the feeling as quickly as it came. _Content. _He corrected himself. He was glad he made the choice to accept Minerva's offer of friendship.

He shook off his dressing gown and brushed his hair back out of his face. Yawning he sat down on the edge of his bed. As he stretched back he noticed the green silk that draped his bed. It reminded him of his years as a student in the Slytherin dormitories. He never would have imagined spending Halloween night combusting petrified dragon eggs with the stern head of Gryffindor.

She reminded him of Lily in some ways, the staunch support of feminist ideology, her passion for learning, and her unmatched wit. However, the dry sense of humour was Minerva and Minerva alone. The intellectual curiosity that sometimes led to reckless disregard for safety in experimentation was also all Minerva.

_Gryffindors. _Severus chuckled to himself as he fell to sleep.


	3. An Old Wound Reopened

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or made this a favourite. "Ache" is part of a series. Be on the lookout for the next instalments- "Burn" and "Flare."

* * *

Minerva shut the door to Severus's office quietly as she stepped into the dungeon corridor. She wasn't surprised to Severus waiting just across the way leaning against the stone wall looking smug.

"I see they're not attending the feast," he said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, they are not," she said shortly. He was referring to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who had arrived at Hogwarts via flying car less than an hour earlier. In some ways their arrival had been a relief. As soon as Molly and Arthur Weasley had been unable to exit Platform 9 3/4, they had alerted Minerva there was a problem. A search of the surrounding area had proven unsuccessful in locating the two boys. An Order member tipped Severus off that a flying car had been spotted by Muggles. Despite their best efforts, their search of the skies had proved equally unsuccessful. For her part, Minerva was glad they were safe.

"So?" Severus asked as he pried for information.

"So what?" Minerva replied.

"What is their punishment? A month of detentions? Banishment from the Quidditch team?" He asked smiling.

"I must have missed your appointment as headmaster," she said coolly. "I wasn't aware I had to run my decisions by you."

"Oh, c'mon then," Severus said, "Out with it. Two weeks detention?"

Minerva didn't answer him directly. She turned and began walking back to the Great Hall.

"A week?" He asked more urgently. "You can't possibly give them a mere week's worth of detention for such behaviour!"

"I didn't," she said passively as the turned the corner to the staircase.

Severus grabbed her arm and lightly turned her toward him. Although he was trying to come off as outraged, he seemed amused. Minerva, on the other hand, was nothing more than annoyed.

"You didn't punish them," he said with a smirk. "I knew you wouldn't."

"That's not true," she countered. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will both serve equally hard detentions. And I can guarantee Molly Weasley will take care of the rest."

"You coddled him," Severus teased. "You would do well to remember you are not his mother. What that boy needs is a firm hand."

"I'm not trying to be his mother," Minerva said calmly. "And you would do well to remember that you are not his father nor his head of house."

She walked up several stairs and left Severus standing alone on the bottom step feeling let down.

"And Severus," she said as she turned back to him, "Try to remember that _he_ is not his father."

She'd touched a nerve. She could sense it as soon as the words left her mouth. Something inside Severus snapped. His normal sarcastic manner retreated in place of a very nasty, harsh Severus that rarely made appearances.

"You always were a doormat when it came to your little cubs," he sneered. "You turned a blind eye then and you are doing so now."

Minerva wasn't afraid of this part of Severus's personality and she was more than ready to slap it back into him with a verbal spar. She could usually right him before he went too far, but she had doubts about the current subject. She walked back down the stairs to indicate the conversation was far from over.

"If you have a problem with how I discipline my house then take it up with the Headmaster," she challenged. The portraits were starting the stare. They'd heard the voices and soon there was a quite an audience.

"Your good old boys are no different than the boys in my house," Severus snapped fiercely.

"I know that," she replied trying to stay calm. "You seem to have this idea that everyone is out to get you, and your house, and your students! It is ridiculous! Why can't you just accept that you aren't the best at everything and move on?"

The topic had been a longstanding source of dispute between the pair. Severus felt Slytherin students had a harder time finding acceptance and support at Hogwarts. Since the retirement of Horace Slughorn, there were only two Slytherin staff members. Minerva readily accepted this conclusion and was actively searching for more positive Slytherin influences as both potential staff members or guest lecturers.

However, Severus also believed that Gryffindors were given special privileges including avoiding detention, unreasonable amounts of house points, and the ability to get away with just about anything. Minerva had repeated refused to expel the Weasley twins for their disruptive and downright dangerous stunts. Severus felt the pair should be gone. Minerva felt the twins demonstrate a wonderful understanding of the practical applications of magic in addition to keen planning skills.

"I will," he said with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "As soon as you are willing to recognize that dangerous stunts, pranks, practical jokes, and pig-headed stubbornness ARE NOT DEMONSTRATIONS OF BRAVERY!"

He realized, perhaps, that he had shouted a bit too loudly. Some of the people in the paintings began to disperse as they realized this was an actual confrontation and not for their entertainment.

"Every student in this castle is one of _my_ students," she said in a low voice. "And I treat them all with respect. This is a school and not a military camp. We are to provide guidance, not discipline."

"I seem to recall this same speech," he said disgusted. "Except I wasn't a professor. I was a student."

She inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected him to bring up the incident from his school years. His body language showed his discomfort, but he was ready to blow and had to say his peace.

"I was a student. A _nearly dead_ student," he hissed. "While I sat in your office and you explained to me that James Potter and his trio of fucking sadists were not going to be expelled for plotting my murder."

"They didn't plot to murder you, Severus," she said in a soft voice.

"I would have died," he said steadily. He was sweating and his voice was growing closer and closer to rage. "You wouldn't have thought twice about expelling me had the shoe been on the other foot," he added through clenched teeth.

She straightened her back to meet his gaze. He was taller that her, but not by much. She'd learned from her father that stature and poise made all the difference in an argument._"_ _Look like you are in control and you will be," _ he would tell her. She eyed him for a moment and debated whether she should continue or walk away. He waited a second before raising an eyebrow, as if prompting her to continue.

"December 9, 1971," Minerva said slowly, her voice shaking.

"You caught several Slytherin students out after hours and gave them two week's worth of detentions and banned their next Hogsmeade trip," Severus nodded recalling the event. Professor McGonagall had caught Lucius Malfoy and several other older students in Hogsmeade without permission after hours. She'd punished the students harshly and Malfoy had complained for weeks.

"Lucius Malfoy approached me a week earlier and asked me to catch them," she said with an unsteady tone. She'd never told anyone, other than Dumbledore, about that night."They were Death Eaters already and they were planning on attacking a muggle-born student in Hogsmeade for their initiation. But Malfoy got cold feet."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he listened to her story. She claimed that, in order to help Malfoy save face, she pretended to "catch" the group out in the village and punish them until Christmas break. It would keep the kids safe from the wrath of their parents and the Order could see to the student's protection.

"I didn't expel them," she explained. "I didn't even tell Albus."

She turned and walked away for the second, and final time, leaving him alone at the base of the stairs. He couldn't accurately comprehend his feelings on the subject. She'd managed to throw him for a loop, which for Severus Snape was rare.

"And Severus," she called down from the top of the stairs. "Try to remember I'm not as bad as you make me out to be. Nor are you as bad as you'd like to believe you are."

* * *

Minerva was sitting on a ledge in the staff section of the library looking out the window. Several other members of the Hogwarts staff were scattered around a large round table. They had recently left the Halloween Feast and made the grim discovery of vandalism indicating the rumoured Chamber of Secrets was open. It was clear, by the argument at hand, that the staff was not in agreement.

"I just saying we shouldn't rule out the possibility of a prank," Filius Flitwick huffed. "After all, it is Halloween night. Children get unruly. And the simplest explanation is the most likely."

"It was written in blood," Pomona Sprout said unconvinced. "That isn't normal."

"Perhaps a little dark for your Hufflepuffs, but I wouldn't put it past some of these students," Severus Snape said as he swept up the stairs and joined the conversation.

"You shouldn't speak of your house like that, Severus," Pomona said outraged that he could be so discouraging towards his students.

Severus feigned surprise at her remark.

"My house?" He said sarcastically. "Oh no, not my students. I meant Minerva's."

She turned her head from the window and back to the group at the mention of her name.

"Possibly," she said in an aloof manner. "But unlikely." She met Severus's gaze and returned to looking out the window. They hadn't spoken outside of their professional roles since the incident at the start of term, although they had shared numerous looks over Gilderoy Lockhart's comments at the head table.

"Do you think they will close the school?" Aurora Sinistra asked.

"The Governors are meeting with the Headmaster tonight to assess the validity of the threat," Flitwick informed the others. Usually Minerva would be the one heading the conversation, but this wasn't an official staff meeting and Minerva wasn't feeling up to it. Severus walked past an open chair at the table and chose instead to lean against the window, putting himself in Minerva's gaze.

"I would advise that we all take this seriously," she said turning her head back to the table. "Until we know more information this should be treated as a legitimate threat. It is getting late and some of you are on duty tonight."

She glanced over to Severus, who was on duty for the night. He nodded and left with the rest of the staff.

* * *

Shortly after midnight Severus finally located Minerva. She was sitting in the windowsill of the topmost level of the Defence Against the Dark Arts tower. There was a small study room that had long ago been abandoned that was located at the top of the tower. The room was about half the size of a regular classroom, but Minerva was quite fond of it. It was one of the few places in the castle she could escape to without being bothered.

"Something you wanted to say?" She asked without turning around.

"No, no," he replied in earnest. "You looked distracted earlier. I wasn't sure if you were bothered by the events tonight."

"Bothered?" She asked stiffly. "Of course, I'm bothered."

"You've read the stories about the last time?" He asked curiously.

"Read them?" She replied as she turned to face him. "Please Severus, I was old enough to _live_ them."

He didn't respond. She stood up from the windowsill and walked over to a small table across the room. She had a bottle of wine sitting on the table. She refilled her own glass and conjured a second for Severus. Handing it to him, she sat down on the table where he was seated.

"Students were turned to stone, people pulled their children out of school," she said slowly. He could see she was struggling. "A student died, Severus," she added as she took a drink.

"I don't doubt the severity of the issue," he explained. "Yet, Salazar Slytherin's bloodline is dead."

"Are you sure about that?" She snickered.

He could sense there was something she wasn't revealing. After the rocky start to their friendship, Severus had many questions for her. Although he known her for seven years as his Professor, she had surprised him. He came to see her in a very different light. She'd shown him her dark mark tattoo and he'd had plenty of questions. She had casually blown him off. He knew she had acquired it via an former lover but he didn't know who specifically. He'd tried guessing over the years, but she proved as cool and comfortable under pressure as any Slytherin he knew.

"So who is it?" He asked.

"You don't know?" She said in surprise as she turned to look back at him. He remained silent. "The Dark Lord claims to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"I haven't felt anything," Severus confessed as he ran his hand along his wrist.

"Nor have I," Minerva agreed. "I still think we should take it seriously."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Severus was reading the label on the wine bottle. Minerva still seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. They'd had periods where they'd stopped talking for a while. Their personalities made it difficult for either one to admit they had said a harsh word. It was equally hard for them to accept apologies.

"He's a mess you know-" Severus started to say.

"They won't be closing the school-" Minerva said at the same time.

They both stopped, realizing they were talking over each other.

"That's good," Severus commented.

"You're right," she replied. "About Lockhart. He is a mess. Terrible wardrobe."

Severus smiled. He'd been waiting all term to crack lines with her about their newest addition to the staff. Gilderoy Lockhart had proven to be a big mouth with little to back it. Severus had suspicions his famed stories of heroism were exaggerated. Lockhart just didn't seem to have the gravitas needed to handle werewolves, ghouls, and hags.

"_Gadding with Ghouls_, indeed," Severus commented.

"More like _Flirting With Disaster_," Minerva laughed.

"Have you actually read any of his books?" Severus asked. "I hear they are quite a hit with lonely old women."

She gave him a look before laughing and taking another drink of wine.

"Yes, actually," she confessed. "After Albus hired him I read one, the werewolf one, but I must say I found it a bit, well, fishy."

Minerva went on to give Severus a considerable list of questionable things contained in the book. In her opinion, it read more like fiction that an actual event. Although he hated to admit it, one of the things he and Minerva were best at was pointing out flaws, fallacies, and facades, especially when they worked together.

"So Lockhart wasn't your first choice for the position?" He asked promptly, trying to coax out the answer he wanted to hear.

"Not at all," she sighed. He waited for her to continue speaking and leaned in a little to indicate he was still waiting.

"It wasn't you either. Sorry," she said quickly trying not to get his hopes up. He'd wanted the position so badly, and he as more than qualified. However, Minerva knew that it would only be for a year. She couldn't afford to lose Severus, as he was an excellent potions professor.

She had never believed in curses until she encounter the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It was cursed. She believed it fully to be so and she knew who was responsible. In 1956, she had applied for the position and was accepted, beating out her former lover, Tom Riddle. She stayed in the position for one year before transferring to fill a gap in the Astronomy position. Two years later, upon the successful hire of an Astronomy Professor, she returned to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, once again she left the post after just one year. She didn't settle into the Transfiguration Department until 1964. She spent a total of three non-consecutive years teaching Defence.

"My recommendation was Remus Lupin," she said softly. Although Dumbledore supported her choice, he felt Lockhart would appease the Governors. Ever since the debacle with Quirrell, the Governors had raised doubts about Dumbledore's ability to effectively administer the school.

"Does Malfoy know?" Severus asked suddenly.

"About Lupin?" She replied. "Yes, he's aware. He was the primary voice of opposition."

"No, I meant you," he corrected her. "I meant does he know about you. Did you tell him when he came to you?"

"You're referring to the incident that occurred when he was a student?" She asked as she set her wine glass down. Severus nodded. She got up from the table and walked back to the window.

"Lucius didn't know," she said. "But his father did. And he was on the board of Governers. He himself was quite a prominent Death Eater."

She laughed to herself as she recalled the encounter between Abraxes Malfoy and herself. The day after she'd "caught" Lucius and his friends, he'd stormed into her classroom full of seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in a tirade. He accused of her being a "blood traitor" and "muggle-lover." She asked him if he was there on official business and he scoffed. He reprimanded her for speaking to him in such a manner and exclaimed wildly that she "should know her place." Without further delay, Minerva promptly removed him from the castle. It earned her applause from her students. Yet, on the way out of the castle, Malfoy whispered to her that his master was most displeased by her actions. She took no care in ensuring he didn't hurt himself when she tossed him out the door.

"I was never a Death Eater, though," she said quietly as she snapped back to reality.

"But the mark is a symbol of-" Severus started to say but was cut off.

"Submission," she answered. "He told you it was respect and loyalty. A symbol of power and greatness." She shook her head smiling. "Submission." She repeated.

"I don't understand," he said with confusion.

"I know," she said nodding. She emptied what remained of the wine into their glasses before raising her glass in a toast. "Happy Halloween, Severus."

* * *

Christmas had come and gone without incident. Valentine's Day had been unbearable. Lockhart had organized a series of signing dwarves dressed as cupids to present singing Valentine's to unlucky students. Severus had received one during the middle of his N.E.W.T. level potions class. The students insisted that it must have been the Weasley twins, but Severus knew it had been Minerva. He was mostly upset that he'd failed to think of the idea first.

Right now, his thoughts were not on practical jokes. Rather, he was concerned with finding Minerva as quickly as possible. There had been another attack. Filius Flitwick had discovered one of his Prefects, along with Hermione Granger, petrified outside the library. There was a Quidditch game scheduled to begin soon and it wasn't safe to have students out and about with a monster on the loose.

He rushed down the staircase and out of the Entrance Hall. Moving briskly down the grassy slope to the Quidditch Pitch, he snapped at a group of first year Ravenclaws to get back to their common room. As he drew closer, he could hear that the stadium was packed. He could see Minerva up ahead walking with some of her students. He caught her just before she entered the stadium and she remained steady as he broke the news.

A half hour later he was waiting for her outside of the hospital wing. She'd just escorted Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley up to see Miss Granger. She closed the door quietly behind her as she left the boys alone with their friend.

"The Board of Governors is meeting in an hour. They have requested your presence," he informed her.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and began to walk toward the staircase.

"Do you think they will be closing the school?" He asked her as he matched her pace.

"No," she said in a distracted manner. "It is a vote of no-confidence."

"To remove Albus?" He asked her.

"Likely," she replied. She was concentrating on something but Severus wasn't sure what it was. The walked down the stairs in silence.

"I should be back later this evening," she told him. "I'll be in my usual place."

They parted ways. Severus headed down the staircase, presumably to the dungeons, and Minerva made her way to her personal quarters. She disliked meeting with the Governors and she realized her presence could only mean one thing. The Governors were likely voting to replace Dumbledore.

* * *

Once inside her quarters she changed into a set of crimson robes. They were finer quality and appeared more professional that her average teaching robes. The Hogwarts Governors were well-to-do and expected a certain level of class from the Hogwarts staff.

She checked her appearance in a large mirror that sat above her dressing table. She looked peaky and tired, certainly no state in which to run a school. She pinched her cheeks and cleared her throat. She took one last look as she smoothed out her robes before heading downstairs to the Entrance Hall. The Governors would be meeting in Inverness where Randolph McLaggen, president of the board, lived.

Minerva walked to the edge of the school grounds and apparated into an abandoned alley behind a series of row houses in Inverness. She transformed into her animagus state and took off for Governor McLaggen's home.

She was early, and it was intentional. She waited across the street from the McLaggen's large, well-lit, and obviously expensive home. She was perched a small iron fence as she watched to see who was all in attendance. She counted several governors, the Minister of Magic, a short, chubby woman whom Minerva assumed was Fudge's Senior Undersecretary, the head of the Department of Magical Education, and several people Minerva did not recognize. She noted that Albus had not yet arrived.

As the time drew closer she transformed and walked across the street into the McLaggen's home. She was greeted by a small, young house elf who led Minerva into a large dining room. The elf directed her to a chair in the corner of the room. It was obvious she would not be sitting at the table with the rest of the crowd.

As she waited for the meeting to begin she couldn't help but notice the short, chubby woman next to Fudge was spooning sugar into her cup of tea at an alarming rate. Minerva felt herself want to gag when the woman finally took a dainty sip of the liquid.

"Thank you all for coming," McLaggen stated as he drew the meeting to order.

After they'd read and agreed upon the minutes from the last meeting, McLaggen introduced the Governors to the Minister, his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, Mafalda Hopkirk, and two of the parents of students that had been attacked: Jonathon Fletchley and Graham Clearwater.

The board recapped the events thus far including the attacks and vandalism. It was obvious that the board was split on whether Hogwarts was doing enough to protect students. Several board members were in favour of closing the school.

"I know it is drastic," stated Governor Moran. "But this is a serious matter."

"I agree," Governor Tipton said as she banged her fist on the table. "Remove the students. Send in a team to get to the bottom of this."

_"Hem hem," _came a small cough from Undersecretary Umbridge. McLaggen turned the floor over to her to discuss her opinion on the matter.

"It is obvious Professor Dumbledore is no longer in a position to handle the security of the school," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Placing Ministry officials at Hogwarts is the only viable option."

Oddly, Lucius Malfoy seemed opposed to the idea. He had been so in favour of seeing Dumbledore removed, it seemed unusual he would oppose her proposal.

"Perhaps," he said slickly, "replacing Dumbledore from within Hogwarts would be easier. Someone who is already up to speed with the school."

"This is assuming the board decides to remove the Headmaster," Governor Moran stated.

Lucius Malfoy called for a vote of no-confidence in the Headmaster and it passed with a two-thirds majority. Minerva was heartbroken and infuriated. She was also beginning to understand why she was present and Dumbledore was not.

McLaggen opened the floor for nominations to replace Albus. To her great surprise, Lucius Malfoy nominated her and the motion carried. The Governors congratulated her on her appointment and she couldn't help feeling very confused.

Before departing, Governor McLaggen warned her that in the event of another attack the school would be closed. He wished her luck and she went on her way.

* * *

Later that night Severus found her in the top room of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower. She looked sullen and she was smoking, which she only did under stress. She was watching something outside. He walked over to the window to see Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, Hagrid, and Dumbledore standing outside by Hagrid's hut.

"They're taking Hagrid to Azkaban," she said angrily.

"So that's what the meeting was about?" Severus asked, curious as to the events that had transpired.

"No," she said in frustrated voice. "Albus has been sacked."

She put her cigarette out in a small glass ashtray that sat on one of the study tables. She handed Severus a stack of parchment as she made her way to the door.

"You'll implement these security procedures with your students immediately," she said as she opened the door. "And find if Lucius Malfoy is up to anything suspicious, will you?"

With that she shut the door hard and left.

* * *

The next morning Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. It was a stressful, trying 36 hours for Minerva. He only saw her sparingly. She was walking the hallways, sending owls, and trying to discover what was causing the attacks.

She had narrowed down the list of possible suspects to a basilisk, a gorgon, or someone using some form of petrification curse that was uncommon. The tale of the Chamber of Secrets referred to a monster but Minerva felt it unlikely that a large monster like a basilisk or gorgon could roam unchecked.

However, she was beaten to solving the mystery by her own students. After Miss Weasley's rescue at the hands of her brother and Harry Potter, Albus was restored to his position as Headmaster.

To Severus's great displeasure, Gryffindor won the House Cup for the second year in a row. Following the students' departure, he found Minerva in her office.

"Congratulations," he said as he knocked on the doorframe.

"Thank you," she smiled as she motioned for him to sit down.

"Working on anything important?" He smirked as she could see she was addressing letters.

"Congratulating our new Defence instructor," she said putting down her quill. "Seeing as how Professor Lockhart is, well_, indisposed_."

Severus smiled, a big genuine smile, as he leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Thank you," he grinned. "About time."

"Oh, it's not you!" She exclaimed as she held up a letter addressed to Remus J. Lupin. He sat back upright in his chair, less relaxed and less poised that he was a moment earlier.

"Sorry," she said trying to offer support. "Maybe next year."


	4. Cool Off

A/N:My sincere apologies for the long delay in updates on this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or made this a favourite. "Ache" is part of a series. Be on the lookout for the next instalments- "Burn" and "Flare." Which I promise are coming soon. And for your lovely patience, this chapter is much longer than the previous ones.

* * *

Minerva usually welcomed Fridays. The weekends provided her with precious free time that she rarely experienced during the weekdays. However, she was dreading this weekend. It was Halloween weekend. Whenever Halloween fell on a weekend, students were always excitable. In addition, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she would be escorting the third years on their first trip to the village. Professor Dumbledore had appointed Charity Burbage in charge of staff socialization for the year and she had planned a unique Halloween gathering for Saturday evening. She was going to host the event on the Astronomy tower.

Minerva had quietly applauded Professor Burbage for her clever plan. Nothing would ensure students stay out of the top after hours snogging hotspot like a group of professors. Minerva enjoyed these staff gatherings. As a student she had relished her time at Hogwarts because it provided so many opportunities and friends. However, she had learned shortly after taking her job, that the isolated school could be quite lonely as a Professor. The Hogwarts staff provided a limited pool of potential social opportunities. Although Hogsmeade village was close by, it too was remote. For those seeking solitude, Hogwarts could be a blessing.

In fact, there were several of her colleagues that had ventured to Hogwarts looking strictly for solitude. She knew it had been true for Hogwarts most recent addition, Remus Lupin. As a werewolf he was considered a pariah. It was difficult to hold a steady job or even find housing. He'd spent the better part of his time after Hogwarts providing magical-pest and dangerous creature removal. The pay was far from spectacular.

Minerva knew that Severus had come to Hogwarts for the same reason in 1981. His world had collapsed rapidly that year in such a short span of time. After his appointment, Minerva had tried to make herself available to him, but she also kept a cautious distance. She knew he was the type of person of that needed solitude.

The same had been true for herself in 1956. Like Severus, her world had also collapsed overnight. She had lost everything. She had arrived at Hogwarts with the opinion that her life was over. She had readily welcomed the solitude. The staff was primarily older, and had left the young witch alone. At the time, she had enjoyed it. However, as the months dragged on she began to feel lonely. Had it not been for Dumbledore's kind invitations for chess and hot chocolate, she swore she'd have died young of loneliness.

Minerva shook her head and chastised herself for being lost in her own thoughts. Her last class of the day was almost over. They'd spent the better part of the last hour on the second phase of a complex vanishing spell. She had tasked her students with vanishing mice. They'd practiced with worms the week before. However, vanishing vertebrates was much more complex.

Glancing up to check on her students she noticed that Anthony Goldstein had managed to vanish the hair and skin from the mouse, but the rest remained. His partner, Michael Corner, was staring horrified at the monstrosity. The boy looked like he might vomit. Minerva waved her wand and vanished all of the mice instantly as she stood up. She politely reminded her students to turn in their Hogsmeade permission forms as they shuffled out of the room.

As she was packing up her notes from the class, she noticed Potter was waiting. He looked nervous. Secretly she dreaded asking him what the problem might be. Despite her best efforts to treat Harry like any other student, she knew that he simply wasn't any other student. Although many students thought their situations were matters of life and death, it literally was the case when it came to Potter. The boy looked nervous and she knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes, Potter?" She asked reluctantly.

He stammered nervously as he explained his predicament. Apparently his Muggle relatives had failed to sign his Hogsmeade permission form. Minerva had suspected this would be the case. She had appealed to Dumbledore to allow her to sign the permission form. As his Head of House she had the power to do so. In fact, she had done so on previous occasions for other students that had Muggle guardians that might not understand the permission form. However, Dumbledore had explicitly prohibited her from allowing Potter to attend Hogsmeade trips. The threat of Sirius Black was too big a risk.

She felt awful having to deny Potter the Hogsmeade trip. She felt even worse by lying and telling him she couldn't sign his permission form. Severus's words echoed in her head "_You have to remember you are not his mother."_

* * *

Potter left her classroom in a gloomy disposition. She followed shortly after. She was close enough behind the trio that she could Harry explain the meeting to his companions.

"She said can't sign it," Harry explained. "I'm so sorry."

"It's probably for the best," Hermione Granger added. "With Sirius Black on the loose and all."

"She's a miserable, wretched slag," Ron Weasley said gruffly. "She's heartless. She's getting on now. She probably doesn't want the responsibility of having to protect Harry."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "That was very rude."

"Well I'm just saying she's getting on," he added. "And she's probably lonely. Lonesome old witches like her don't want to spend their weekends watching children. She's probably got plans to get drunk alone or knit or something."

"Honestly Ron, that was very rude," she said stubbornly enunciating each word. "There's a staff party tomorrow evening. The Professors have private lives too."

"Oh, a staff party?" Ron replied with sarcasm. "I'm sure that's loads of fun with a real lively crowd. Professor Binns floating around droning on about something that no one's cared about for 300 years? Or maybe you'd prefer to hang around Professor Trewlaney so she can predict everyone's deaths. There's always Professor Sprout, but she smells like dung-"

"That's fertilizer Ron," Harry corrected.

"And the best part is Professor Snape who stalks around the party with nothing nice to say to anybody," Ron added. "Why even go?"

Minerva laughed. She leaned back against the wall and shook her head. She awarded five points to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's accurate prediction of a Hogwarts staff social gathering. She chuckled silently to herself but stopped abruptly when she realized Remus Lupin would likely feel the same way. However, after searching his office, the Great Hall, the staff room, and the library, she had been unable to find him.

* * *

Minerva had given up her search for Lupin and was heading down to Snape's office to collect his attendance report, when she heard a none other than Lupin and Snape arguing. She slowed her pace and walked slowly to the door.

"I think this would be an excellent joint class for both of our N.E.W.T. classes," Lupin said.

"I'm sure you do," Snape hissed.

"Between the two we've got four students seriously interested in the Auror training program," Lupin explained. "This would be an excellent opportunity for them to-"

"I don't want to," Snape said flatly.

"Well perhaps we could look to next term?" Lupin suggested. "If you are busy , we could-"

"I didn't say I was busy," Snape corrected. "I said I don't _want_ to."

Minerva rounded the corner into Snape's office to find Lupin standing with his mouth agape at Snape's refusal. Severus was sitting nonchalantly in his chair marking essays and actively trying to avoid looking at Lupin.

"Professor," Lupin nodded to her as she approached the pair.

"Remus," she replied as she met his gaze. "I was just looking for you."

Severus looked up at this, curious to know the details, and hoping, secretly, that Lupin was in trouble. Severus had never cared for Lupin. Now that Lupin had taken the position of Defence instructor, Severus had all the more reason to loathe the man.

"I do hope you will be attending the staff celebration tomorrow," Minerva said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Lupin smiled. "I cannot. But thanks, all the same."

_Smart move, Minerva. _She chastised herself as she remember it would be full moon tomorrow.

"Minerva," Severus said, emphasising her first name. Since the start of term Lupin had felt uncomfortable about calling her Minerva, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Severus. Severus liked to flaunt it in front of Lupin whenever the opportunity arose.

"Minerva," Severus continued. "We were just thinking of having a joint lesson with our N.E.W.T. students and were wondering if you would approve?"

Professor Lupin gave no indication that Severus had just stolen his genuinely brilliant idea.

"Of course," she smiled. "And Professor Lupin, do you think you might stop and check on Potter for me tomorrow? He's unable to attend the Hogsmeade trip and I'm required to chaperone. "

"It would be a pleasure," he replied. Severus didn't respond verbally but raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"Thank you gentleman," she said as she turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned and added, "And by the way, that was a brilliant idea Remus. Spot on. Exactly the kind of practical teaching methods we're looking for."

* * *

The next morning Minerva was supervising the third year students preparing to depart for Hogsmeade. They were assembled in the courtyard and it the scene was far from organized.

"Mister Entwhistle," Minerva called to the young Ravenclaw standing in his shorts near the corner. "Mister Entwistle! Although the dress code is not enforced on the Hogsmeade trip you are _still_ required to wear pants."

"It's always the quiet ones," Severus Snape said as he came up behind her.

"Yes, Severus?" She asked as she counted heads.

"You didn't have to call me out like that in front of him," Severus drawled.

"And you needn't have stolen his idea," Minerva said looking up from her roster to meet his eyes.

"Enjoy your trip," Severus said slowly as he turned on his heel and stalked back into the castle.

Minerva smiled as she resumed counting. That was a classic Severus move when couldn't think of anything witty. It wasn't a great win in their game of one-upmanship, but she'd take it.

* * *

Later that evening, after an exhausting day chasing teenagers around the village, Minerva collapsed onto a plush chair in her quarters. She promised herself, like she did every year, that this would be the last year she supervised the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. If 40 new kids weren't enough, she'd had to drag three students out of a live nude entertainment venue located just outside the edge of Hogsmeade village. She had been enjoying a moment's respite, when a rather large, gruff man approached her and demanded she remove the children from his club.

It was bad enough to have to pull three students faces out from under a witch's breasts, but to top it off they were three of _her_ students. Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan just seemed to progressively become more erratic in their schemes to send her to an early grave.

She had just finished handing out a detention to the three in her office. She would add it to the list of memorable conversations with the Weasley twins.

_"But honestly Professor," Fred Weasley said innocently. "We were merely seeking an anatomy lesson." _

_"I was having trouble picturing the female form," George Weasley added. "And we didn't think you'd be willing to help." _

_"And Walpurga the Warty is something of a local legend," Lee Jordan added wide-eyed and enthusiastically, "She's been at it for years." _

_"I couldn't tell if it was a third nipple or another wart," Fred smiled. _

_"There's actually one there that I think is a tribute to you," George added. "She gives out house points and has glasses and tartan knickers and her stage name's The Professor-"_

_"Enough! I'm aware," Minerva said sharply. "I've been pulling hoodlums like you from that dump for the last half of the century. Don't do it again. Dismissed." _

She had first encountered her scantily-clad Hogsmeade counterpart many years earlier. She'd received a tip from the shopkeeper at Zonko's that four of her students had headed off that way. The locals in Hogsmeade publicly denounced the club and called it an eyesore. However, it seemed to have no problem raking in customers from the village.

She'd hurried down the establishment on the outskirts of the village and awkwardly made her way inside the dimly lit building. The floors were sticky and the whole place smelled like sweat and cheap liquor. She'd also received her fair share of odd looks from the patrons. In the corner of the main room she found her four students gawking at some young woman's rear end.

"Time to go, boys," She said as she approached them. The dancer turned around and Minerva's jaw dropped.

"Let's see if we can transfigure that into something a little harder," the dancer winked as she waved a wand at one of the students. Realizing there was another person, the dancer stopped and looked up.

Minerva found herself face-to-face with herself, or rather, a very poor and barely clothed imitation of herself. The dancer quickly collected her earnings and the boys turned around.

James Potter smiled nervously. Remus Lupin blushed furiously and mumbled an apology. Peter Pettigrew wet himself. It was Sirius Black who found the courage to speak first.

"Hello Professor," he smiled. "Didn't think I'd get two for the price of one."

They'd served a month's detention for their escapade. In the end she couldn't decide if she was flattered or mortified by the imitator and the jury was still out on that decision.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a knock on the door. With a sigh she got up from her rest and opened it to find Severus waiting impatiently. She invited him and conjured a pot of tea and some light refreshments for the pair.

"I understand there was a problem on the trip today?" He asked.

"_A _problem?" She retorted, emphasising the 'a' before taking a small sip of tea. The warm liquid felt great and she was starting to feel better already.

"I meant the issue with Brody and Morcott," he explained. "Was it really a fist fight over a girl?"

"Indeed," Minerva said.

"And I thought you Gryffindors were the only ones brutish enough for that," he chided.

"And I thought you Slytherins were too sly and conniving for that," she replied. He didn't respond verbally, but smirked. "I told them you would handle their punishment. "

"Thank you," he conceded. They sat in silence for a few moments. Minerva was feeling very sleepy and enjoying the warm tea and warmth from the fire.

"You look terrible," he said.

"I had to pull the Weasley's and Jordan out of Grivvel's Live Nudes Revue today," she said as she rubbed her temples. He chuckled.

"When will they learn?" She said with exasperation in her voice.

"You know I've heard they have this dancer there called The Professor-"he started to say, but Minerva cut him off.

"Out!" She said suddenly.

"I heard she's got this 'Hot For Teacher' number where she takes a-" he teased, but Minerva cut him off.

"OUT!" She snapped.

Severus thanked her for the tea and smiled as he left knowing he'd won the battle.

* * *

Four hours later Severus and Minerva were leaving the Great Hall and heading up to the Astronomy Tower for the staff party. They had adapted to survive such events. Instead of being loners, they spent their time mocking their fellow staff members. It was rude, but they both had to admit they were great at it.

"I'm going to say 16, Poppy Pomfrey, and falls asleep," Minerva said placing her bet.

"Really?" Severus questioned. "I'll go with 14, Rolanda Hooch, and falls off the Astronomy Tower," he said with a wicked grin.

The two were placing bets on how Hagrid's evening would go. They bet in three categories- how many pints Hagrid would drink, whom he would try to kiss, and how he would exit the party. Minerva genuinely liked Hagrid. He was a gentle giant with a heart of gold. However, she couldn't deny his party etiquette provided memorable entertainment.

As they rounded the stairwell to the Astronomy Tower Severus placed a second wager- which Head of House would have to leave early due to a disruptive house.

"I'll go with Pomona," Minerva said hoping against hope that her cubs wouldn't commit any further rowdy behaviour for the night. "And you?"

"Well you, naturally," Severus smiled as they reached the top of the tower.

Professor Burbage was already there dressed in costume as a pirate. She waved enthusiastically to the sulky pair. She was chatting happily with Professor Sprout, dressed a plump pumpkin, and Professor Trelawney dressed in her usual robes.

"You know, she doesn't look out of place," Severus mused quietly to Minerva as he handed her a glass of Ogden's. Minerva smirked. However, before she could touch the glass to her lips, Nearly Headless Nick came floating to the top of the tower.

"Milady," Sir Nick said as he approached her. She set her glass down on the ledge of the tower. "Word has it that Sirius Black has attacked our beloved Fat Lady."

Minerva and Severus departed together. They didn't speak as the departed the party, but they shared a look before they parted ways at the staircase. Without speaking, she knew he was headed to check on Professor Lupin's whereabouts. And without responding, he knew that she knew where is was headed and that she disapproved. She was headed to the tower to check on Potter.

In her rush to ensure her students' safety, she didn't hear the entourage that had followed her.

"Minerva, Minerva?" Filius Flitwick cried trying to catch her attention as he ran to keep pace with Minerva's long stride. Realizing he had no hope of catching her, he pulled out his wand and cast a simple blast charm to create a flash of light. Minerva spun around violently, wand drawn as she cast a stunner. Filius deflected the spell with a shield.

Minerva caught her breath as she realized her staff and the house ghosts had followed her off the tower. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Burbage, and Sinistra were waiting for instructions. Minerva chided herself for rushing off without giving any direction.

"Filius, close the school," she ordered. "No one goes in our out. _Including _the dementors."

The small man nodded and scurried down the closest staircase to the entrance.

"Pomona, you and the prefects will escort all students to the Great Hall and staff to the staff room," she said.

"Rolanda, take the ghosts and organize a floor-by-floor search of the castle," she said. "I will join you as soon as I secure Potter's whereabouts."

"How can we help?" Professor Burbage asked.

"There is a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that oversees the dementors," Minerva explained. "Please send an owl to inform him of the situation and that the school is closed for the time being. We will inform him when it reopens. Aurora, please inform the house elves of the situation and have them assist in the search."

Professor Burbage nodded in understanding and departed quickly.

* * *

Minerva made her way quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed to locate Potter and ensure the safety of her house. As she rounded the corner of the corridor, her mind raced with a dozen different scenarios. This could all be a rouse or a false sighting. Kids could wind themselves, especially the younger students, when fuelled by tales from the older kids. The simplest explanation was the most logical explanation. However, this didn't reassure the sinking feeling that was growing in her stomach. Before she could let her imagination wander too far she rounded a corridor into Severus.

"Your students are safe," He said slowly. "And the Headmaster has moved all students to the Great Hall."

"And Potter?" She asked. Severus didn't respond.

"You are to meet with the Board of Governors at ten in the village," he said shortly before turning on his heal and departing.

Minerva stood agape. She had less than ten minutes to get down to the village.

"You'd better get moving," Severus called from down the hall.

Twenty minutes later Minerva was being escorted by a young house elf into the Hogsmeade home of Governor Moran. The house was bright and warm. Governor Moran had a long maintained a delightful, warm, and inviting home in the village. He'd held an annual picnic luncheon for the Hogwarts staff each June at the conclusion of the term.

"They is waiting misses-uh- Professor," the elf said as she opened the door.

Minerva entered a large room with a long table and instantly felt like there were a thousand pairs of eyes gazing at her. She was uncomfortable on the rare occasions that she was late. She took a seat in an empty chair next to Lucius Malfoy and was pleased to see that, at least this time, she would be sitting at the table with the rest of the group.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Professor," Malfoy said as he nodded to her.

"_Hem hem_," the short, squat woman next to Fudge coughed. "I believe we were about to vote on the motion on the floor."

"Yes, thank you, Dolores," Minister Fudge said. "All those in favour?"

"Excuse me, Minister," Minerva said as the woman next to Fudge gave her a dirty look. She smiled nervously as she remembered the rules of order. "Parliamentary inquiry, what is the motion?"

"The motion on the floor would allow the Dementors to be posted inside the school at the following locations," said Mafalda Hopkirk as she read from her notes. "Entrance hall, viaduct courtyard, grand staircase first floor level, greenhouses, Headmaster's office entrance, and posted at all Quidditch games and practices."

"Keep your hair on," Malfoy whispered as he noticed Minerva's fists clench in her lap, "It won't pass."

A moment later the motion did indeed fail and Minerva wasn't sure whether she was relieved or uneasy. Although it had failed, it made her nervous to know how many Governors had been in favour to the motion, which carried the support of the Ministry.

"Now that we've got that off the floor, perhaps we can get down to business?" Governor Moran said. "Professor, have you discovered how Black entered the castle?"

Minerva had been dreading that question.

"You are presuming Black was ever in the castle to begin with," she said steadily. "We have no witnesses, save for a very shaken portrait, to attest that Sirius Black was actually in the castle."

The Governors eyed her carefully.

"Are you saying Black was never there?" Governor McClaggen asked with a furrowed brow.

"We have a shaken portrait that claims Sirius Black attacked her to gain entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room," Minerva said. "Sirius Black is a very clever man. He wouldn't have attacked the portrait to gain entry to an empty dormitory. The only Black could have entered the castle would require him to slip past the Dementors on the perimeter. "

She'd struck a chord. The Governors' eyes shifted to the Minister who cleared his throat uneasily.

"People get jumpy on Halloween," Minerva went on. "Students get rowdy. We've already had several situations of students dressing like Dementors to prank one another. Hogwarts closed the school, searched it thoroughly, and has come up with no evidence to support that Black was ever in the castle." She breathed as she noted the reactions on the faces of her colleagues. "Hogwarts reacted quickly and properly. The school and the students are safe."

The Minister, and several of the Governors, seemed less than satisfied with Minerva's explanation for the evening's events. However, she was quite pleased with herself that Dumbledore's plan had worked. Prior to the start of term, they had discussed the possibility of Black entering the castle. They had agreed to lie in the event of an intrusion. Unless they could catch Black, there was no point in alarming the Ministry or parents. Hogwarts had an intricate system of defence mechanisms that could easily be upset or unbalanced if the Ministry began interfering.

The meeting ended on an uneasy note. The Minister seemed upset and the Senior Undersecretary was so red in the face that she looked like she might burst. Minerva declined an offer from Governor Moran for a nightcap, threw on her cloak, and headed off into the night.

* * *

As she rounded the corner past the Hog's Head when she spotted Lucius Malfoy leaning against the pub swinging his cane back and forth in his hand. Without looking he stopped swinging his cane, placed it on his shoulder, and began clapping.

"Well done, my dear," he said. "You'd have made an excellent Slytherin. Quite a performance."

"Governor Malfoy," she said in an even tone.

"Fancy a nightcap?" He asked as he pointed to the pub with the end of his cane.

"No, thank you," she said. "What's on your mind."

He started walking to the path that led up to the castle.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said.

The path back to the school was as cold and uncomfortable as the conversation.

"I wanted to ask your opinion of Professor Lupin," he said as they crossed the bridge at the edge of the village. The wind was beginning to pick up and Minerva pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Straight to the point Malfoy, if you please," she said briskly. "Why?"

"There were concerns raised to the board of Governors in regards to Professor Lupin's _delicate-_er_-_condition," he drawled.

"Professor Lupin is perhaps the most knowledgeable Defence Professor we've had in recent years," she said informatively. "He relates well to the students. He blends the required texts with practical application with seamless ease."

"Draco has spoken rather highly of Professor Lupin's classes," Malfoy said as he swung his cane. "Not that he's had much to draw a comparison to."

"But why are you asking me?" Minerva questioned as things were never as simple as they seemed with Lucius Malfoy.

"Because the concerns were two-fold, "Malfoy explained. "13 years Lupin was rather close with Sirius Black."

"As you were rather close with the Dark Lord?" Minerva smiled innocently in response. "But that was 13 years ago. Surely, you are no longer, as your public image suggests? Or does the tingle on your wrist tell a different story?"

Malfoy didn't respond with words. His face looked like he'd just eaten something sour as he eyed her carefully.

"Tell me, Lucius," she said in a low voice. "How did you obtain your mark?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said coolly. She laughed in response.

"Which option did you choose?" She pressed. "To take a life in his name? You obviously haven't given your life in his name. Did you create a life in his name? Or rather, as I suspect, did you promise the lifetime service of your firstborn?"

Malfoy stammered as he tried to come up with a response.

"If you promised the service of your son, your _only _son," she emphasized, "it would be in your best interests to allow his studies under Professor Lupin to continue because he's going to need them. The Dark Lord never forgets."

"Professor, I don't know where you think-" he started to say but she cut him off with her hand.

"Was there anything else you needed, Governor Malfoy?" She asked as they approached the school grounds.

"Aren't you curious as to where the concerns came from?" Malfoy said slyly.

"Oh, I already know," Minerva said in a neutral tone. "And I'd wager a hefty sum of galleons that these concerns were brought to _you _and not the Board as a whole. Otherwise this would have been quite a different discussion altogether in quite a different setting. "

"Good evening, Professor," Malfoy said as he tipped his hat to her and began to walk to a safe apparition point.

"Good evening, Lucius," she replied. "Oh, and Lucius?"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"Your concerns regarding Professor Lupin are eased," she said.

"I wouldn't say entirely," he grudgingly admitted.

"I wasn't asking," she said in a low, dangerous tone before turning on her heel and walking back up to the castle.

* * *

As she made her way back to the castle she walked straight past the Great Hall that was full of snoozing students in cushy purple sleeping bags. She had no desire to play teacher at this hour. The students were safe under Dumbledore's watch. Instead, she made her way up the dimly lit staircases to the Astronomy Tower. She knew for a fact that the refreshments would likely be left and she needed a nightcap after a night like tonight. Perhaps there would even be an intoxicated colleague or two left.

As she reached the tower she realized it was deserted, save for a snoring Pomona Sprout left on one of the couches Professor Burbage had hauled up for the event. Minerva poured herself a stiff drink and walked over to the edge of the wall to gaze out into the night. She chuckled to herself as she realized she was spending this Samhain night as she had spent the last 37- drinking alone after a painful evening.

She let her thoughts drift to the mark on her shoulder. It had tingled briefly earlier this evening, but it was dull and nothing compared to the burning, searing pain she had felt on previous occasions. This was like recalling a dream, light and surreal. She didn't care to sleep on nights like this until she was well liquored-up. It helped to her avoid dreaming about her past and especially Tom Riddle.

"I see you are back," a familiar voice said from behind her. She did not turn to greet him.

Severus Snape gave a moment's gaze at Professor Sprout before conjuring a tumbler and levitating a bottle towards it. After the drink poured itself, he banished the bottle back to the table and walked over to Minerva. He looked exhausted and very much in need of some conversation. Yet at the moment, she didn't care.

"Please leave," she said coldly.

"I know I don't have a reservation," he drawled in an attempt at humour, "but I know the Maitre d'."

"I won't ask again," she said without looking at him.

"I'll bite," he said as he swirled his drink in his hand. "What's eating you tonight?"

She turned and looked at him with a gaze so cold it would make a first year wet himself.

"Potter is fine," he chided with a casual shrug, knowing she was concerned for more than just Potter. It was his favourite point to stick her with, her precious Potter. He knew she cared for him as deeply and as equally as all her students. However, he liked to goad her like he was her favourite.

"Leave," she said in a slow, threatening voice.

"I understand that an attack, a physical attack, on the Gryffindor Tower is emotionally upsetting, Minerva," he said calmly as he shifted from sarcasm to concern. "But all jokes aside-"

"Leave," she repeated as she leaned in, her mouth a thin line.

"I'm not sure that drinking alone on a rooftop is advisable," he said slowly as he raised his eyebrows. "I could remain silent if that is your wish."

"My wish is for you to get off my damn rooftop," she said louder than she intended. She glanced at Professor Sprout who was still sleeping.

But to Minerva's dislike, Severus refused to leave. He stood next to her swirling his drink casually, his left arm resting on his back.

"I have obviously done something to upset you," he admitted, trying to think of anything he'd done this evening. "If this is about my check on Professor Lupin it was as much for his safety as for the students' safety."

"And I'm sure you had only concern for the students' welfare when you decided to report to Lucius Malfoy your concerns about Remus Lupin," she snapped. "How _dare_ you? How dare you?"

Severus looked away from her and out onto the grounds. He sipped his drink ever so slowly, which he knew antagonized her as he waited while she fumed.

"It is petty and feeble," she ranted loudly. "I expected better of someone who is himself trying to overcome bias."

He would let her shout out her frustrations for a few moments before intervening. In years of working, and arguing, with Minerva he had realized it was often best to let it run the course. She would run out of steam eventually either due to the cold, or the drink, or the odd emotional melancholy he'd observed each year on Halloween.

"Perhaps the Board would be interested in investigating all of Black's former accomplices," Minerva said wildly. "Since you were both associated with the Dark Lord naturally you are equally as suspicious of helping him access the castle."

He tried not to smirk at her attempt to point out his hypocrisy. He would grant her a point for the creative threat but it certainly wasn't a level she usually sank to.

"This isn't a fight over the attentions of Lily Evans, "she said twisting the verbal knife. "This is a man's life. You can't drag him into your James Potter resentment pity party because you feel like it."

_Ouch, Minerva. _He thought to himself. _That one had stung_. He decided to put a stop to this before she said something she'd truly regret.

"Minerva-" he started, but she cut him off.

"And the way you stalk about after him like he's some sort of criminal-" she raged.

"Minerva-" he said more forcibly.

"Like you've nothing better to do with yourself-" she went on.

"Listen to me, Minerva-" he said directly.

"Because you're on alert ready to jump at the chance to catch him-" she yelled but was cut off.

Severus put his hand over her mouth to silence her and she breathed for the first time in their argument.

"Not all evil wears the Mark," he said as he took his hand off her mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she relaxed.

"I have every right to be concerned for my students," he admitted, "even Potter."

She squared her shoulders and leaned in inches from his face. She wasn't afraid of Severus. He was a hare taller than she was, but an angry Minerva McGonagall was much more intimidating.

"And not all good deeds come from good intentions," she said, her mouth tight.

They stayed like this for a moment. Before either party could utter another word, there was a loud crash. Minerva and Severus turned to see what had caused the noise to discover a shocked and embarrassed Pomona Sprout stumbling into one of the refreshment tables.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she stuttered as she caught her balance. "I didn't see anything." She added as she put her arm over her eyes and began to back toward the stairs.

"Pomona," Minerva said trying to catch her from gathering the wrong impression. "Pomona stop."

Professor Sprout stopped backing up yet kept her eyes covered.

"Pomona," Minerva went on. "Stop."

Professor Sprout pulled her arm down and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, Severus," she said uncomfortably.

"Pomona there is nothing-" Minerva started and then stopped and cleared her throat. Severus pulled his hands from her shoulders quickly as he felt the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"Pomona there is nothing-" Minerva started again.

"Not my business what you do with yourselves," Professor Sprout interrupted her and scurried off down the stairs.

"Now look what you've done," Severus said pursing his lips.

"Oh it's not like she's going to say anything to anyone," Minerva said. "And it's not as if you're protecting some public persona. "

With a wave of his hand he banished his tumbler back to the table and swept to the staircase, his robes billowing behind him in a dramatic flair that was all Severus.

"What's the problem then?" Minerva called as she took off after him. "Is the thought of being with me truly that hard to swallow?"

"Hardly the point," Severus said in his distinct inflection enunciating each syllable for dramatic effect.

"It's not like _you're_ a peach," Minerva hollered after him.

"Goodnight," He added shortly as he stalked off into the night down to the dungeons.

* * *

Six months later Severus was replaying their Halloween spat in his mind as his feet carried him up the stairs to the upper floors of the school. Minerva and Severus hadn't spoken much to each other since that night. Aside from occasional duties within the castle, they had mostly avoided one another over the winter. Minerva spent most of her time with Potter's protection detail or with Professor Lupin.

Severus, on the other hand, spent most of his time watching Lupin and his movements. When he wasn't brewing Wolfsbane he'd follow them, discreetly, while they graded papers in the staff room or discussed theories in the courtyard. He'd never admit it aloud, but he felt something, dare he say _jealousy _when he'd watched them share a glance or a laugh.

He thought back to earlier that day moments after Potter had caught the snitch at the Inter-House Quidditch Cup Final game. _He _was supposed to be sitting next to Minerva at the game. _He _was supposed to debate the merits of the Woolongong Shimmy manoeuvre with Minerva. _He _was supposed to offer a snide remark about her tears of joy.

Instead, he had watched from across the pitch. Occasionally, using his binoculars, he would steal a glance at the pair. They would lean in and say something to one another pointing at the players. Sometimes they would laugh. He felt horrible. He realized as he watched them that he was losing his best friend. And worst, his own stubborn personality was to blame.

He'd spent the last few hours alone in his quarters trying to take his mind off the thought. However, after grading papers, reviewing lesson plans, and finishing an essay for Practical Potioneering, he still found his mind occupied with thoughts of his friendship. He decided to wander through the castle. Catching a stray student out of bed, especially a little-too celebratory Gryffindor, would be sure to take his mind of the situation.

Yet after wandering through the castle, Severus found that his feet had subconsciously guided him to _her_ doorstep. He stood there, unable to bring himself to knock on the door. He thought perhaps she could be asleep, it was getting late. He sighed, unable to make himself knock but also unable to move. Before he could make his mind up the door flew open and a cheery couple poured out of the room.

"Sorry there, Professor," said a man that Severus recognized as Governor Moran and his wife.

Looking into the room, Severus noticed that her chambers were packed. A good portion of the Hogwarts staff, several parents of current students, some of the Board of Governors, and even some officials from the Ministry. She turned to the door and noticed him standing there but said nothing. She was smiling and talking with Amos Diggory and Malcolm McLaggen. He got the suspicion, from the slight wobble when she turned, that she was intoxicated.

Excusing herself from the conversation she set down her drink and made her way over to the doorway and, grabbing Severus's hand, pulled him into the room. She handed him a drink and he could tell by the glaze in her eyes that she definitely _was_ intoxicated.

"Congratulations," he said raising the glass to toast her victory. "I suppose you deserve to win once and while."

She smiled back at him and thanked him. Before they could say anything else, Madame Hooch had pulled away Minerva to speak with a recruiter from Puddlemere United. Minerva had been trying to set up the recruiter to come view Oliver Wood's talent as a Keeper. Severus, circled the room carefully, along the outside of the crowd. As he watched the crowd, he felt as if he was being watched by someone. Using his peripherals he could see it was a set of parents, Birchgrove or something, he wasn't entirely sure.

"My, my," Mr. Birchgrove said unaware Severus was listening. "She sure does keep some strange company."

"Niall," Mrs. Birchgrove snapped in a hushed tone. "That's quite rude."

"That's the one that was a Death Eater," Birchgrove stated in a shocked voice.

As if on cue, Minerva walked up next to Severus and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much coming Severus," she said loudly enough for the Birchgrove's to hear. "It means so much to have close friends here to celebrate. I'd like to introduce you to Rory Chadwick from Puddlemere United."

She took hold of his hand and pulled him away from the wall. Severus raised his glass to the shocked expressions of the Birchgrove's as he was whisked away from the corner of the room. Instead of leading him over to Mr. Chadwick, she steered him past a table where she snagged a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. They slipped past the crowd and out of the door into the hallway. Within moments they found themselves on a balcony off the sixth floor near the Gryffindor tower.

Minerva snapped her fingers and the bottle poured two drinks. Severus took one and glanced up at the tower above them. There were ear-splitting sounds pouring out of the Gryffindor tower. He knew the students were likely partying hard, likely with the assistance of some contraband. And yet, one floor below, their prim and proper head of house was holding her own festivity.

"I'll ask them to leave if you like," Minerva said in regards to the Birchgroves.

Severus smiled.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been as social as of late," he started. "I understand that I've been, well, surly and-"

"You were a royal dolt," she said bluntly.

"It seemed as if you were occupied with other things," he said snidely.

"You were jealous that I spent my time with Professor Lupin?" She asked with a smirk.

"Thank you for the drink," he said as he turned to go.

She caught his arm and he turned back to her. She'd wobbled a little and he suddenly felt like a balcony was probably a bad idea.

"It's ok," she said. "It is hard to feel like you are losing a friend. I understand that."

He tried to stop her before she said anything else, but she put her hand up.

"I wasn't finished," she slurred. "No one has ever told me who I can or can't spend my time with, including the men I choose to belong to-" she weaved for a second and cleared her throat, "with. Belong with. Spend time with."

"Spend time with?" He asked her, enunciating each syllable, as he looked at her questioningly.

"Is that such a ghastly idea?" She slurred as she stood dangerously close still holding his arm.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he removed his arm from her grasp.

"That's hardly the point," he said echoing his statements from their spat earlier in the year.

The stood like that for a moment, neither one speaking. Severus opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he stopped. He could feel a small tingle on his wrist. He looked at Minerva, she had closed her eyes and looked uneasy.

"You can feel it," he said as a statement, not a question.

She inhaled sharply and her face contorted in pain as she nodded.

A short knock on the door disrupted their moment. Severus didn't have to turn around to know who was there. Remus Lupin was standing in the archway that led to the balcony. Severus could just picture him standing there, his shabby robes and greying hair. He must have looked quite out of place at the party upstairs, but then again so did he, Severus realized.

"Is everything alright?" Lupin asked as he walked onto the balcony. "You left the party rather quickly."

"I'm fine, Remus," Minerva replied attempting to sound more sober than she actually was.

Another thunderous roar from the students above caused them all to look up.

"I suppose I should go shut that down," she said.

"I think I can take care of it," Lupin volunteered. "I'm heading back to my quarters. Goodnight."

With a small nod Minerva and Severus were once again left alone.

"Shouldn't you get back to your party?" Severus asked as she lit a Muggle cigarette.

"There's a room full of bloodsucking politicians up there and unlimited free alcohol," she smiled. "They can take care of themselves for awhile."

"Well you sure know how to throw a party," he said dryly.

"Oh you have no idea," she quipped.

Suddenly, he handed her a piece of parchment. She opened it without question and choked.

"What's this?" She asked.

"After you started spending more time with Lupin, I couldn't share these with you," he explained. "So I took to writing them down."

It was a complete list of all the snide remarks he had thought of regarding the staff, mostly Sybil, since their falling out earlier in the year. But their reunion was muddied by the tingle they both felt on their Dark Marks.

"I haven't felt it much," he said. "Just a small tingle here and there."

"Like a twinge," she added. "What do you think it means?"

He shook his head, unsure of how to answer. Despite having ties to many former Death Eaters, he wasn't privy to all the information in regards to the Dark Lord. Being a former Death Eater was a tricky position. Be seen with too many former Death Eaters and you could be viewed as someone that was still actively involved in the dark arts. Be seen with too many do-gooders and you could be viewed as a coward, abandoning your principals.

"Do you think he's still really out there?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "I felt something, the night he-" she trailed off as she took another sip of her drink, "I felt something that night. It felt like his death."

It was in that moment that Severus's curiosity finally boiled over. The question had burned in his mind since he'd seen her mark 12 years earlier. He felt, as he looked at her- drunk and happy, that she might be in a state to answer his question.

"Why is your mark-" he started to say but was cut off.

"No." She said shutting him down before he could finish.

"It's just unusual," he surmised, trying a new tactic. "I don't know of anyone else with a mark-"

"No," she repeated.

"There are four ways to receive a mark and I can't imagine that you-" he tried again, but was once again stopped in his tracks.

"I told you before that it is a mark of submission," she said plainly. "It is unimportant how it was acquired."

"If you won't tell me how, could you tell me when?" He asked coyly.

"October 31, 1956," she said calmly. "Is your curiosity sated?"

"Not even close," he answered honestly.

"Fine," she said playfully. "One more question."

"Why the shoulder?" He asked without hesitation.

"Because the wrist was otherwise occupied," she replied as she pulled her sleeve up to show him her left wrist. He grabbed her wrist and ran his fingers along the inside of her arm. It was scarred, and it was obviously an old wound. However, the words were still visible. _Blood Traitor. Whore. _

"Aesthetically speaking, it would have appeared too crowded with all that on one wrist," she said resorting to humour as her defence mechanism. Downing her drink she collected the bottle and walked to the door. Once in the archway she glanced back at Severus and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Minerva hadn't been asleep long when Neville Longbottom had come knocking at her door claiming Sirius Black had been in the Gryffindor tower. It would become a routine pattern for the rest of the year. Sirius Black sighted here, there, and everywhere- including Sybil's tea leaves. As frightening as the night of his escape had been, it had provided Minerva with relief, and as ashamed as she was to admit it, pride when Dumbledore sat her and Severus down in his office to explain Mr. Black's innocence in the Potters' murders.

The look of disbelief on Severus's face was _priceless_. He thanked them and sent them on their way. Collecting her notes, Minerva nodded to the Headmaster and left down the spiral staircase with Severus at her heels.

"About my request for a transfer to the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," he said as he caught up to her fast pace. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Given recent events, I feel that an experienced professor is a necessity," he explained. "Someone with field experience."

"I agree," she said neutrally.

"Someone who is familiar working with young people, training them," he went on.

"I also agree," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'll have the house elves move my personal effects."

"Wait up, Severus," she said as he walked off. "I regret to inform you that Professor Dumbledore has accepted the application of former Auror Alastor Moody for the position of Defence instructor."

"I see," he said shortly.

"I'm sorry," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need coddling," he said brushing her arm aside. "But thank you." He added as he walked away.

Nothing had changed he smiled as he walked away.


End file.
